Agape
by thesweetnessofdreams622
Summary: A tale that chronicles love, transcending the ages. Where spring's timeless beauty blossoms amidst the harshness of winter. In a realm where light and dark coexist, and life meets death. This is the story of Hades and Persephone.


**Author's Note:** Hello readers! Here is my take on the story of Hades and Persephone. I am now in my very last semester of medical school. So this means that my updates will not be as frequent as I would hope. Afterwards, I will have tons of free time to write as I please! I've had this idea in mind for a very long time. I would love to hear your thoughts. Feedback and suggestions are always welcome. Here we go!

 **Prologue**

 _Fate is indeed a funny thing. It is untimely and sporadic, yet transformational. One can assume that whatever lies ahead is the best path for us to walk. For some, whatever happens may be just an unexpected coincidence. For others, it is the work of destiny. A destiny that will define both purpose and meaning in the lives of human beings. For Persephone, nature's maiden of spring, the essence of life is just about to unfold and reveal her true calling. Young, dewy-eyed Persephone was forced to leave her mother Demeter's idyllic realm. An ethereal paradise she had always known, gone._

 _No longer could she see the vibrant flowers under her command dancing beneath the golden ball of fire that served to kindle her spirits. Oh how she pined for her mother's heartwarming embrace after a long day of gardening and frolicking with the nymphs and fairies of the fields. A world she had always known, was now left behind. This new, unknown territory frightened the girl and gave her false hopes. How would she function on her own? Was there a way out? After days of lamenting and yearning for her home, a hand reached out from behind and rested on her shoulder. Persephone turned hesitantly and saw no face, but heard a voice that spoke soothingly from the darkness of her quarters. He assured the girl that she would surely see her mother again, but for now, it was her time to grow and learn to truly live in the world of the dead._

The rubious liquid stained Persephone's lips as her skin's golden-brown colour slowly began to fade, leaving nothing but a pale exterior. She froze in place, with her feet molded to the ground, as still as a statue. The girl's long, raven tresses moved in congruence with the chilling breeze. Persephone's eyes momentarily shut while holding back her dewy tears, convincing her mind to do away with her sadness. She fought hard, and instead, only came out with a wisp of a smile.

There stood Demeter clad in a satin robe, her head adorned with a wreath of fresh flowers. To young Persephone, the all-powerful goddess exhibited perpetual confidence. Now her mother appeared to be helpless and at a loss for words. This was a side of her the maiden had never witnessed before. Demeter's slouched shoulders, burning eyes, and unkempt bun were all signs of the goddess's weakness. Persephone's stomach formed knots the moment she was taken into an embrace. Her heartbeats quickened. Intuitively she knew that when her mother acted this way, which rarely ever happened, there was something to fear.

"Mother...it's okay. Please don't cry. We're together now, everything is going to be fine." the girl spoke, attempting to pacify the woman's uncontrollable sobs.

Miraculously, Demeter ceased her lamenting and removed her head from the girl's shoulder, now soaked in tears.

"You!" She seethed, gritting her teeth, and accusingly pointing her finger at the cloaked figure standing behind them.

He stepped out of the darkness, into dim light. The entity nodded His head, patiently awaiting Demeter's reaction.

She stepped protectively in front of Persephone and snarled.

"How dare you lay your filthy hand on my daughter, bringing her to this Godforsaken place! You are forbidden from making contact with the surface, including its inhabitants, you conniving demon! Or did you forget that? The Underworld is your domain, you belong in Hell, this was the ancient agreement and you have broken it. No matter, she is my daughter and I decide what will happen today."

"You do not govern Persephone's life." The dark lord asserted.

Demeter's fists clenched in irritation, eyes igniting passionate flames.

"Say that again?" She breathed.

"Fate is stronger than you are." He stated.

The harvest goddess averted her gaze from the deity and looked upon her daughter's anxious countenance. She noticed the conspicuous stain and proceeded to wipe it off with the sleeve of her robe.

"That's strange...It won't come off. Make sure you wash your face when we get home, Kore. Now, let's leave."

Demeter locked arms with Persephone and led her away from the wise God, who stared longingly at the maiden. Inside her was a feeling she couldn't explain. She was hesitant about returning home. Instead of chirping happily with her mother, Persephone couldn't help but dwell on the dark king's statement.

"Fate is stronger than you are..."

What did he mean by that? Was she meant to remain here in the realm of the dead? Or go back and live at her mother's mercy?

"I saw her!" Someone shrieked.

Immediately, both goddesses stopped in their tracks, turning to the source of the voice.

"Whose there!" Demeter shouted.

Persephone narrowed her eyes in search of the unknown individual addressing them. This voice was much too grating and raspy to belong to the Underworld king. Then, out of thin air, came a histrionic man who stood proudly, greeting them with condemning eyes.

"It was her, I saw the whole thing!" He alleged, exaggerating the usage of his hand gestures.

The spring maiden was taken aback the moment this stranger directed his accusatory tone towards her. What did she do that was so wrong? She was just a harmless girl after all.

"I-I'm sorry? What do you mean?" Persephone inquired nervously.

Her mother stepped forward again and glared at the man.

"What do you want, Ascalaphus? What business do you have with my daughter? Leave, or else!"

Ascalaphus brushed a bundle of russet locks out of his eyes and made his way over to Persephone, with Demeter blocking his path.

"Move aside, Demeter." He ordered, dismissing the nature goddess with a simple hand wave.

"Just because you tend to The Rich One's orchards does not sanction you to act in this manner. Remember, I am a goddess gifted with immense power. I have the upper hand."

"There is nothing more you can do, Demeter. Persephone's fate is sealed." The spirit chuckled darkly.

Ascalaphus instantly utilized the opportunity to confront Persephone and interrogate the clueless girl.

"What's that on your face? Why are your lips so red, hm? Tell me, or I'll throw you into the pit of Tartarus myself!"

"You wouldn't dare..." warned Demeter.

He proceeded to question the girl, ignoring the engraged goddess beside him.

"Well, my dear Persephone?" Ascalaphus mocked.

The maiden paused, thinking back to a recent memory, "Well...I hadn't eaten anything for days, so I picked out a pomegranate from the gardens and-"

Just then, a surprised gasp sounded from none other than Demeter herself. She anxiously grabbed Persephone's hands, even more teary-eyed than before.

"K-Kore...please don't tell me you ate the fruit...please!" she begged.

Completely oblivious to the point her mother was making, Persephone spoke the truth.

"I did, and might I say, for a pomegranate it was quite bitter at first but as I ate more of the seeds, I was finally able to taste the sweetness of the fruit."

"Those pomegranates have not yet fully ripened. They are reserved for the dead, and the dead alone." Informed the dark lord, striding fluidly towards the girl.

Realizing her mistake, Persephone apologized for her actions, in hopes to be forgiven.

The Underworld king raised his hand, silencing her.

"You have consumed the food of the dead. Your fate has been sealed."

"No! I won't allow this. I won't allow my daughter to be taken away from me! Please, I'll do anything to save her from this hell!"

"Persephone must face the consequences of her actions. Nothing you say or do will change the fact that she belongs with me."

Demeter knelt on the ground and broke down in tears while tugging on the undesirable weeds sprouting from the Underworld's grassland, completely bereft of life.

Persephone failed to register what was going on around her. Was this really the end of her life? Would she ever come to see the sun again? What about her mother? The maiden simply couldn't imagine living a life without her. How could she possibly move on? She wanted more than anything to run and warmly embrace the blubbering woman. Before acting on impulse, Persephone stole a glance at the deity beside her. Would he stop her if she made a move? Would she be punished? All these questions clouded her troubled mind.

"But she is my mother. What if this is the last I see of her?" the girl contemplated.

Before another thought crossed her mind, Persephone's foot sprung forward, dashing eagerly towards Demeter, solicitous of her wellbeing.

And when she finally held her mother tightly, Persephone dared to look back at the Underworld king. Her vision of a furious death God faded the moment she watched him merely stand back without a word, analyzing her every move. When she blinked, he vanished.

"The lord is currently under the influence of his helm. He respects your privacy. Make the moment last, Persephone." Ascalaphus informed, clearing her convoluted mind.

As the spirit traipsed away, Demeter immediately rose and pursued him.

"You're not getting away from me this time..." she hissed, sprinting forward.

He turned his face, flaunting his triumphant smirk.

"Did you say something, De-"

The ill-tempered goddess cut Ascalphalus off completely, and with a cast of her hands, she morphed the spirit into a crepuscular screech owl.

"I told you not to defy my power, you loathsome creature."

Persephone witnessed the entire scene, wide-eyed and shocked. While growing up, she viewed her mother as a saintly and tender-hearted individual and was well informed of her altruistic abilities, blessing the earth and its people. However, she was unaware of the destructive potential hidden surreptitiously behind the goddess's nurturing visage. For the first time Persephone heard hurtful words spew from her mother's acrid tongue and saw callous, guarded eyes replace her normally compassionate ones.

This was Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest? This was her mother? Treating another being in a cruel manner such as this?

And when the creature fled, Persephone questioned Demeter's rather brash actions.

"Why did you do it?"

Demeter let her daughter's tender words melt in her ears, as if she were listening to a melodious aria sung by the Olympian muses.

"For your protection, my sweet Kore. Now stop it with your silly questions and come with me."

Persephone surrendered and walked off, defeated, with her mother. As the two continued on their journey, the maiden couldn't help but imagine the Underworld king and his disappointment once he discovered her departure. Her world would never be the same. Her heart was torn in two. Persephone really did miss her mother dearly while she was away from home, along with her nymph friends and fellow maidens. She longed to frolic in her mother's picturesque fields and feel the warmth of Helios's breath on her back.

However, as she observed the surrounding environment, Persephone did in fact see undeniable beauty. Perhaps it was not what one would consider typically beautiful such as her mother's realm, but, there was something enchanting about the Underworld. It bewitched the girl. She would never be able to forget a place as mystical as this. There was so much that she had yet to discover! What about the God king who presided over this world? She would be forever thankful for his kindness and generosity. If only the surface-dwellers could understand his true intentions.

"Demeter!" Shouted a winged man, gliding through the Underworld's nebulous skies, meeting the goddesses after landing safely.

His familiar face and recognizable mannerisms immediately put Persephone at ease.

"Hermes." the girl smiled warmly.

He responded with a grin. However, Persephone noticed that the light of his smile did not reach his eyes. Something was indeed very wrong.

"What is the meaning of this, Hermes? Kore and I were just on our way. We can continue whatever you have to say when we reach the surface."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Demeter. This news I have concerns your daughter. Forgive me, for I am just the messenger. Zeus knows of your intentions. If you leave with Persephone, you will break a sacred law."

The woman boiled over in sheer anger, "If I can't have my daughter back, then, the earth will remain barren and lifeless!"

In response, Hermes raised his hands, hoping to calm Demeter's uproarious emotions.

"And t-this is why...Zeus has sought a compromise..." he stuttered nervously.

"What kind of compromise?" The goddess inquired suspiciously.

He sighed, relieved that Demeter was willing to come to an understanding.

"The length of Persephone's stay in the Underworld relies upon the amount of pomegranate seeds she has consumed."

Both pairs of eyes turned to the girl in question, with her mother's gazing at her intently.

"Six. I ate six pomegranate seeds." She declared after a deep breath.

Demeter turned her worried expression to the messenger God, praying for a positive outcome.

"Then you Persephone, daughter of Demeter, shall remain in the Underworld for six months of the twelve. When that time is up, you will return to your mother and stay with her for the remainder of the year."

"Six months?" Persephone repeated, unsettled by the news.

"There isn't any other way? Can't Zeus overlook this just once? I'll do anything, Hermes, please..." Demeter pleaded.

"It is Zeus's word. Whatever he says, goes. Everyone must abide by his rule, that includes you Demeter. I am sorry to say but what is done, is done. This is the way of life. Persephone's fate-"

"Has been sealed..." Demeter finished solemnly.

Hermes placed a consoling hand on her shoulder, "I am glad that you understand. Zeus is waiting for us. Come with me, we will reach the surface together."

The goddess nodded her head agreeably and turned to face her daughter one last time. Persephone noticed a complete change in her mother's aura. Those turbulent emotions which controlled her actions moments ago mollified considerably. Demeter's anger softened, but her grief exacerbated. The vigor of her soul died along with the light of her smile. Persephone could clearly see the wrinkles deepening on both corners of her eyes. Her wooden expression and insipid movements were uncharacteristic of her mother. To the maiden, Demeter greatly resembled the forlorn shades of the Underworld.

"M-Mother!" Persephone cried, running to her, seeking comfort.

The girl held her mother's hands tightly, incredulous and frightened of what was soon to come.

"Y-You're not really leaving me, right?"

The maiden searched Demeter's eyes for any indication of a positive answer, but alas, there was nothing.

She watched Demeter bite her lip, and shut her eyes briefly, composing herself.

"I am afraid it is true. We must part. Destiny is victorious. The fates have decided the course of your life. This is the path you must take, my dear Kore."

Persephone was rendered speechless. Words failed to roll off her tongue. The stirring emotions within confounded her. She was uncertain of what to feel precisely. Why were the fates being so cruel, separating her from her mother? What did she do to deserve this?

Demeter cupped Persephone's face gingerly in her hands.

"Remember that I will always love you, sweet Kore. I've learned that I cannot always protect you from the harsh realities of this world. You have grown into a promising young woman. It will take time to adjust, but trust me, the wait will be worthwhile. You will come back a stronger, more independent individual."

Persephone remained silent, slowly taking everything in, uncertain of what was in store for her.

Demeter continued, "As the maiden of spring, promise me one thing while you're here."

The last sentence caught Persephone's attention. She stood wordlessly, waiting for her mother to carry on.

"Sustain life." Demeter stated.

Persephone stayed still, with her mouth agape and her mind conjuring myriads of thoughts. It was a simple statement, yet, the girl couldn't help but question its true meaning. How would it be possible to sustain life in a place as dead as the Underworld? Were flowers capable of blooming here? Whose life was she supposed to sustain?

"Mother, what do you mean by this?"

Her question was left unanswered when Hermes called Demeter, explaining Zeus's lack of patience.

"You will know when the time is right." She assured.

And with one last heart-warming embrace, Demeter bid her daughter farewell and exited with Hermes, leaving Persephone alone in the dark. She knelt on the ground, twiddling her thumbs and letting her mother's absence sink in. It didn't feel right to her. What was she supposed to do now?

An exasperated sigh escaped Persephone's lips, frustrated with her current situation.

"Hoot!"

This caught the girl's attention. She searched everywhere around her, locating the source of the sound.

"Hoooooooot!" The creature screeched again.

Persephone looked to her right, finally gazing into a pair of piercing yellow eyes. Startled, she jumped backwards and turned away, hoping that whatever she encountered would leave the premises immediately. Her ears perked up at the sound of flapping. It flew away from her, and the sound eventually came to a halt. Before her eyes opened, the maiden felt something light and feathery tap her shoulder and whisper her name.

"Perhaps it is merely the wind. It is quite strong today." She pondered.

And when she did feel the wind's howl blow her hair into different directions, Persephone safely opened her eyes, relieved that she was right.

"Hooooooooot!"

Confused, the girl met eyes with a tawny-feathered owl hidden behind the shadows of the trees, with a gaze so penetrating that the creature might have been able to see into her very soul. Curious, Persephone approached the creature, which frightened her so. She didn't understand why this was happening. There was a different side of her that emerged. Once she was at last face to face with the ominous creature, Persephone brought her hand forward, desiring to stroke its feathers. Before she could, another hand reached out and held hers. One that possessed a silken touch.

"Persephone..." He whispered.

And finally, His full form was revealed. There stood The Rich One in all His glory, gazing upon the maiden's face serenely. The owl stood perched on its master's broad shoulder without a sound. When the Underworld king nodded, the creature departed, its feathers dancing around the pair. Oh how she yearned to unveil the God's cloaked facade and discover His true appearance, but she instead decided against it, afraid of doing something she would later regret.

"Does something trouble you, young one?"

Ashamed of how easily He could read her face, Persephone directed her gaze downward, hoping He would cease His questioning.

"I know a troubled soul when I see one." He continued, raising the girl's face to meet His.

"Where did you go?" She uttered suddenly.

"Hoooooooooot!"

Both the dark lord and the spring maiden turned to face the subservient owl, holding a flower in its beak. The Rich One removed the flower from His animal companion's bill and held it tenderly in front of Persephone, whose eyes lit up in recognition.

"Is it familiar to you?" The Lord asked, staring at the girl inquisitively

She nodded and carefully examined the flora, feeling the delicate touch of its golden petals, and familiarizing herself with its sweet aroma.

"The narcissus flower...it's one of my favorites..." The maiden affirmed, mesmerized by its beauty.

He held her face in the palm of His hand, "Then it is yours to keep, my dear Persephone. One day, I will lead you to the gardens, and you may pick as many as your heart desires. It will be your job to sustain however little life there is in the Underworld, and produce more during your stay here."

"I have all the faith in this world that you will." He reassured her.

"But my Lord, what if I fail? What if I am struggling and I need your help?" Persephone questioned.

He stepped forward, closing the space between them.

"I may be the God of Death, but I am not cruel. I am forever faithful to those who live under my rule. Do not be frightened, maiden. Rest assured that even though you may not see me, I will always be here. I do not use the darkness to harm, but to envelop others in protection."

Her eyes glistened hopefully when gazing upon His dark form. There was no need to cry or panic. He was the light guiding her through this new life, helping her every step of the way. Whatever was in store she did not know, but, she was ready and excited to discover every waking moment with Him.

"You have my trust, my Lord."

"Follow me..." the entity beckoned.

As she walked ahead, an unsettling feeling made its way in the pit of her stomach. The maiden found herself peering into the lifeless eyes of the mourning spirits of the land bowing before her. She looked away from them.

Just beyond the desolate pathway were sturdy, iron gates guarded by a monstrous, three-headed beast whose eyes flashed a distinct shade of red. The canine's swarthy, untamed fur reinforced its demonic appearance. It's abysmal, deathly defying gaze regarded Persephone in a hostile manner. The mongrel whipped its serpentine tail in the air, baring its fangs and growling threateningly, intimidating the pitiful newcomer. The creature's behavior unwelcomed the young maiden to this new world. She instinctively turned to her guide, with imploring eyes.

"Cerberus!" he bravely called, raising his right arm to direct the animal's focus away from the spring goddess's petrified form.

The canine's lusting eyes immediately noticed the disguised man regarding him with such authority. Cerberus moved away from the gates and lowered its multiple heads to meet his master. The man inched closer and caressed the creature's ebony coat affectionately.

"Deum lacessat ac ianuam imbeat aperiri!" he commanded, finally opening the gateway.

Persephone gazed upon the grandiose structure in awe while following the masked stranger through the gates, impressed by his power. With just one sentence, in a foreign language unknown to her, he forced them open. What else was this man capable of? Who was he?

"The Gates of Morpheus," he introduced shortly after the doors were sealed shut.

Persephone curiously scanned her surroundings, consisting of a murky environment. Paddling of what sounded like a boat could be heard in the distance, ramming into the shoreline. The scent of fresh water was easily detectable. Something was clearly waiting for them on the other side of the obscure fog.

Before the girl could utter another word, she spotted her comrade stroll ahead, and accompanied him. Soon after, the mist cleared, allowing for both individuals to climb down a precipitous stairwell. With care, the spring maiden stepped onto a leveled area that possessed the gritty texture of sand, yet, the appearance of charcoal. Persephone's hunch proved to be correct. A boat was moored by the dock with a bearded man dressed ordinarily in a lightweight vest and trousers standing in its proximity. Remaining behind her escort, Persephone watched the beings exchange words.

"We've discussed this previously, Charon. Take us there," the disguised man ordered.

"My lord." Charon bowed respectfully, understanding what his master spoke of, and let him aboard the ship.

Persephone noticed Charon watching her. Before getting on, she thoroughly inspected her attire, hoping to find a coin or two as a token of her kindness. Acknowledging her disappointment in not being able to locate a single piece of change, Charon nodded reassuringly.

"My lady, there is no need. Please come aboard." The amicable ferryman gestured with his hand pointing in the boat's direction.

She smiled appreciatively and climbed in with Charon following after, who steered the craft. The voyage was quiet, with the oarsman and his two passengers keeping to themselves. Persephone stole glances at the man resting by the vessel's stern, who murmured incantations. Everything about him seemed so secretive. His face, shrouded in darkness, was the mystery that really peaked her interest. The only indication she received concerning the man's physical features were his cadaverous hands. It was as if he had never once seen the light of day in all his life. Did he choose to reside in this unearthly place, or was he forced into it? Whoever he truly was held immense power and ruled all the inhabitants of this world. This being conjured a strange mix of emotions stirring abruptly and rapidly inside of the perplexed maiden. Within her, he instilled both fear and security. Persephone sensed a godly essence radiating from his soul, something intangible and pure. Her heart whispered, and felt it was important to place her faith in him.

"Perhaps his face is not meant for the eyes of surface dwellers to see," the goddess mused.

The girl's curiosity overwhelmed her and pervaded, causing her to suddenly approach the occupied ferryman, who maneuvered the craft skillfully. She froze behind him, uncertain whether or not this was classified information, and discombobulated by the fact that this desire for knowledge affected her so greatly.

"My lady, your troubled look worries me. Is something the matter?" Charon inquired, examining Persephone's unhinged visage.

Embarrassed, the maiden of spring stepped back apprehensively and dismissed the ferryman's concern for her.

"I assure you, sir, everything is fine..." she expressed dubiously.

He smiled knowingly. "I can't see it in your eyes, my lady. I know a damsel in distress when I see one. Tell me, what do you think of the Underworld?"

Her eyes widened as the familiar name escaped his lips. The Underworld? She was held against her will here out of all places? Long ago, her mother spoke of a damned kingdom that served as the final resting place for all mortal beings. According to Demeter, the creatures that resided here were heartless demons that tortured the dead for all eternity. They were slaves to the supreme ruler of this dominion. She never disclosed the God's name. Everyone on the surface referred to him as, "the Unseen One" or "the Rich One". He was supposedly the embodiment of evil, a king notorious for his heinous deeds.

"You're not happy here, are you?" Charon asked sympathetically.

"No..." she breathed.

"With time, you will grow to appreciate this realm. Beautiful mysteries lie ahead. Do not let Demeter's misconceptions cloud your mind. The Underworld is not as dark and horrendous as you think it is. It will shape your character, make you stronger, and transform you into the queen you were meant to become. Trust our Lord. He will do whatever possible to help you succeed. Learn to love him. He has your best interest at heart."

Persephone's mind failed to process what Charon had just explained. Queen? of this awful place? Filled with dead people? How could he expect such a thing of her? First, she was snatched from her home and now forced to take on this kind of responsibility? What madness was this!

"This is a cruel joke!" the disquieted youth fumed.

Irritated, she plopped herself down and stared out into the hazy grey skies. It didn't help that the choppy waters unsettled her stomach, compelling the frustrated maiden to regurgitate the contents of this morning's barely touched breakfast. She leaned over the side of the boat and-

"My lady, please refrain from contaminating this river," Charon warned.

The ferryman's admonishing tone implied a severe consequence if Persephone did not heed his words. Immediately she situated herself in a comfortable position and stared questionably at Charon, who fought against the strong currents with his durable oar.

"Our Lord's hymns calm Lethe's waters and aid the newly departed on their journey to the Underworld. Once they arrive, the shades are required to drink from the river. This will permanently erase the memories of their previous lives."

The idea seemed ludicrous. Why would anyone want to forget the cherished moments they've experienced in the upper world? What about those who have enriched their lives? Although temporary, the mortals deem their previous life a precious gift.

Hearing Charon speak these words intensified the sickness building in Persephone's stomach. Would she suffer the same fate as well?

"How miserable..." she uttered woefully.

A comforting smile graced the man's honest countenance. "On the contrary, my lady, many souls benefit from this. You see, our lord believes in second chances and desires for them to start a new life. This way, they can create new memories."

Persephone couldn't care less. All she wanted was to be home, blessing the earth with her mother. Her place was to remain on the surface. She was still young and couldn't imagine leaving everything and everyone she knew. The girl sighed in exasperation.

"My Lady, do not fret. There is a time when everyone must go. Our lord watched you as long as I can remember from the depths of his abode. He worried for your well-being. A young woman with a vast amount of potential, cursed to be her mother's daughter forever, and never fully maturing. It's a waste for you to live this way. Our Lord aspired to mold you into a worldly and self-sufficient sovereign of this land. You are destined for this life."

The Underworld's future queen was rendered speechless. This supposed 'destiny' was being handed to her? She didn't know what to think.

"My Lord! The currents have finally subsided, thanks to you. We are here." Charon informed.

From her peripheral vision, Persephone observed Charon's master slowly turn his head where the oarsman indicated. Curious of their anticipated destination, the maiden gazed into a magnificent sight displayed before her. A beacon of golden light shining west. Persephone squinted her eyes, catching sight of something incandescently emerald. The first sign of color in this somber world brightened the goddess's spirits, warming her nostalgic heart. Immediately sensing Persephone's change in aura, the veiled man, with a simple nod, ordered Charon to row faster.

In a matter of minutes, the skiff was docked in front of a lush, vibrant island. Charon disembarked and secured his boat tightly, tying it to one of the wooden posts, waiting for his passengers to descend. His master gracefully stepped off and held out his hand for the girl to take. Those ghostly, emaciated hands daunted Persephone. She eyed them precariously and almost jerked her hand away from his until the dark lord persuaded her.

"Come, child of spring."

Warily, the wide-eyed girl intertwined her fingers with his haggard ones. Once Persephone's feet touched the ground, relief washed over her. Together, they ascended a steep hill and a refreshing breeze greeted both individuals when they reached the summit. She took her time digesting the landscape's ineffable beauty. The azure skies and abundant greenery reminded Persephone of her mother's gardens. A colorful array of ambrosial flora sprouted from the fertile soil with every step she took. The flower buds bloomed at her command. She no longer felt powerless, weak, and afraid. A new-found strength had begun to develop within her.

Carefree laughter echoed in the distance. Persephone spotted a group of people gathered around a crystalline lake, bejeweled in silk robes and fine regalia, and engaging in lighthearted fun; a stark contrast to the drained souls who wandered aimlessly outside this isle. The girl wished to partake in their merriment as well, watching a small number dive headfirst into the sparkling pool of water.

"Only the righteous who have proven themselves in the upper world will spend eternity here." The God stated, still as dark and arcane as ever to young Persephone.

Nervously, she bit her lip.

"Thank you for showing me this place, my Lord. I'd like to come here more often during my stay."

Anxiously awaiting a response, Persephone gazed at him, desperately searching through the shadows concealing his face. What she received in return surprised her. A low, harmonious chuckle sounded from the deity. The maiden's heart skipped a beat at the thought of a divine spirit gracing her with a charming smile.

"Why is this happening to me? Am I deserving of this?" she pondered, mesmerized by the sight of an immaculate dove, gliding blissfully through the heavens.

All thoughts disappeared the moment he held her hands between his. Charon was right. Her mother's tales of the Underworld and its ruler were completely false. In front of her eyes was undeniable beauty. The 'Unseen One' was in fact a mystery, but he was nowhere near as foul and cruel as she once thought him to be. For corpse like hands, Persephone was amazed by the tender embrace in which he regarded her. Zeus, Poseidon, and the other revered Gods no longer compared in her eyes. For the first time, she felt truly liberated and significant. Now was not the time to be stubborn. Maybe, just maybe she would grow to love this place.

"Welcome to Elysium, my dear Persephone."

 **Author's Note:** Well? What did you think? Please tell me! Also, reviews would be very much appreciated! Your reviews will serve as the fuel to keep this story going! Already excited for the next update Promise, it will be soon!

-Sweetness


End file.
